Looking for You
by Luawalshie
Summary: so I decided to try writing one shot fic Raydor / Pope. Like the first time that I said love one another.


**So I tried to write something about this shipper who is one of my favorites, even though a Cult Ship. Unfortunately they aren't mine, are JamesADuff and TNT.**

_**PS: Please I'm sorry if my English is very bad, this isn't my native language and I only play with it.**_

She had no idea what he was doing or where he was going, but it was hard to admit, she was falling.

Was been so long since she had felt this feeling, the last time she was still married and happy. Andrew left many years ago, shattering his heart and soul, but she still had her children to love and care, it should be strong for her three kids.

The life has taught in a crueler to Sharon Raydor. When she was just a child, her mother died and her father remarried so she could to have a mother. She was a**l**ways alone until she knew Andrew who deeply loved. They married very young and had three children. Kate, Elizabeth and Damon, the reason why Sharon has lived every day of her life.

Sharon has always had a dream as a child, while his few friends were playing doctors or teachers, she always played the wanted to protect and serve the people. Maybe the determination and dedication to her job were the reasons for the failure of her marriage, she would never know. In a few years all the love and respect went away and left only ashes of marriage. So Andrew went away, leaving his wife and children, without the least consideration to say goodbye.

Since then Sharon Raydor never loved anyone. His heart hardened and she became cold. For years he had a few chance encounters which always ended in a morning with a big hangover when she fled without ceremony. Somehow, this affected her job, Sharon has become alone and hated by all the force and things got worse when she became the leader of Fid.

She always worked hard for LAPD, and this often meant to go over some of his colleagues who just don't understand. They Called her a bad witch behind your back and bitch right in your face.

But He was different, was being different, this was the most scary.

Sharon felt Will's hands in hair and when she opened her eyes and went to see him looking at her smiling like a crazy. She could not help but smile too.

- "Hey."

- "Hey. You know what day is it? "Will ask kissing the Sharon's face .

- "Someday special?" Sharon looked at him with eyes still bleary and hoarse voice.

- "Oh, don't you remember?" Will asked raising an eyebrow making Sharon look guilty. "Well, today is exactly 1 year since I kissed you in my office the first time."

- "Wow, that long? I mean, Oh Yeah I... Will I'm sorry, I forgot and I ... "

- "Shh, No Sharon, it's okay, really, well with all that stuff in head and of all our fights about the chief police thing so I understand that you may have been confused about that, no matter. I just wanted to remember how good it was that day ... "

Sharon was now laughing maliciously "Ohh, Chief Pope really, really well done attacking me in his office, telling me all those things and pushing me on the table ..."

- "I swear it's not my fault, you looked so sexy all angry with Brenda and the way you looked, I wanted to rip your clothes right there." Will said between kisses Sharon's neck causing her to sigh. "And then I could not stop thinking about you and suddenly felt desperate to get to know you more and here we are, together ..." Will hadn't finished his sentence and Sharon was already kissing him hard with her hands covering your hands on your back pulling you closer.

Eventually, they separated only by the need to breathe.

"- Will, I mean, at first I had many doubts about this, about us. You know, I never really dated since my ex-husband left me and. .. "Sharon nodded without knowing whether it was a good idea. "Will, I think I'm falling, it is. I'm in love with you. " As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted .

He was quiet, thoughtful silence and leaving Sharon was crazy. "Oh, I'm sorry, I should not ..." Will stopped her with a kiss. "No Sharon, please do'nt apologize, why not." He brought her closer. "For too long I've had cases and more cases, you know, before I hurt many women, beautiful and intelligent women who didn't deserved to suffer ..."

"- Like Brenda?" Sharon raised her head to look at it. "Yes baby, like Brenda, the thing is, before I didn't care at all, but after years, you begin to see things, and feel ashamed of himself. I mean, after Estelle married again, I realized and I really needed someone who would help me take care of my kids and teach me the meaning of loyalty. Someone I love her so much and could never betray. "He raised her chin to look at Sharon's eyes. "Someone like you." Will kissed Sharon's head and looked into her eyes continuing to talk. "I love you Sharon Raydor, that's the truth. I love how I never loved another woman. I love you so much that I dream about you every night since our first kiss. In fact, I love you like woman, beautiful and intelligent as you are, I love the police officer stubborn and honest you are and the way you fight for what you believe. Sharon, I love the way you take care of your kids, even though they are adults and I love to watch you sleep beside me, you have no idea how beautiful you are..."

Will was interrupted by a long, lover kiss and when they separated, Sharon went on stroking his face. "Oh God, Will Pope I Love you too and it scares me a lot."

They kissed again this time gently until Will pulled Sharon on his lap. "You know honey, I still have a gift for you" Will took the drawer beside the bed a little blue box with a white ribbon. "Oww Will for me? Thanks but I think I'll have to open later "Will looked confused" Why? "

" - Because now there's another thing I'd like to unwrap. " Sharon said in his sexy voice

"-And what would it be?"

"-You!"


End file.
